


Dirty Little Greasemonkey

by TrashMouthSugden



Series: Bottom Aaron Week 2017 [2]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Aaron Week, Bottom!Aaron, Car Sex, Cock Cage, Come Eating, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spanking, top!robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashMouthSugden/pseuds/TrashMouthSugden
Summary: Robert's been away on business for a week and can't wait to get home to his husband. Only things don't go quite to plan since Aaron has plans of his own...





	Dirty Little Greasemonkey

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. I kinda just ran away with me. Nothing but porn and more porn!
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Robert glances down at his watch for the umpteenth time, 8 minutes has passed since he last checked, and still no Aaron in sight. Robert wraps his jacket tighter around himself, to keep the cold at bay, and shoves his hands deep inside his pockets to keep warm.

All he wants is to go home to his house, that’s hopefully already decorated with the fake Christmas tree Liv insisted they got, and warm up in front of the crackling fireplace, preferably with a glass of single malt in hand and his husband snuggled up at his side, although he knows Aaron will never openly admit to how much a relishes cuddling, Robert knows how much Aaron truly loves it as it makes him feel safe and loved, cuddles being something he severely lacked while growing up and something Robert is only too happy to give him.

Thoughts of his husband, makes Robert remember why he’s stranded on some deserted off road on the road between Hotten and Emmerdale. Despite landing new accounts and his business meeting have gone well, it has still been a week with strings of bad luck. First his car wouldn’t start the morning when he had to go away for business, resulting in him having to rent a car last minute, only for it to having broken down in the middle of nowhere on his way home, when he was finally off to see his family again, whom he’d missed the entire week he was gone. He’d then have to call the rental company to come and pick up the broken down car and then call Aaron to come and pick him up. 

The rental car had already been picked up, yet Robert is still standing with his bag at his feet, waiting for Aaron. He's sorely tempted to just give in and call a taxi when he spots his Porsche in the distance.

“Finally.” He mutters to himself when his car drives up and he can see his husband behind the wheel.

Robert patiently waits for Aaron to park his car and kill the engine, an impish grin playing on his lips, and Robert’s about to give him an annoyed speech about how long he’s been left waiting in the cold for Aaron to turn up, but the words get stuck in his throat when Aaron steps out of Robert’s silvery Porsche.

"What are you playing at?" The words leave Robert’s mouth before he knows it, his voice accusatory, and his brows knotted in annoyance. 

"Well hello to you too." Aaron scoffs with a laugh, shutting the car door, and saunters in front of the car in the most nonchalance way he can muster, which only riles Robert up even further.

"Don't give me that. What the hell are you wearing?" Robert snaps, pointedly gesturing at Aaron’s gorgeous body.

 

Aaron casually shrugs, crossing his arms, and perching his arse on the hood of the car. "Blue overalls." He simply answers, looking to everyone like he’s not got a clue what Robert’s going on about or why he’s getting upset, when in fact he’d planned this all along, hoping for the exact reaction he’s now getting from Robert.

"I can see that but why? Or more importantly why are you wearing grease stained overalls while driving my car?" Robert growls, his jaw clenching as he invades Aaron’s personal space, and God if the sight doesn’t make Aaron’s pulse quicken and his hole fluttering.

“I promised Cain I’d help him out at the garage today because he’s shorthanded. And then you called and told me to come pick you up straight away. Didn’t have time to change as you can see.” Aaron smirks, knowing that’s not exactly true but his husband doesn’t need to know that.

“Oh, I can see it, alright.” And boy can Robert see it. Aaron looks bloody sexy, all tousled dark curls, a grease smudge across his brow, the blue overalls rolled up to his elbows and showcasing Aaron’s muscular forearms, and the blue of the overalls just making Aaron’s blue eyes seem even more striking than usual. All something he’d tell Aaron if he wasn’t so angry about his car. "I told you never to damage by car and grease stains classifies as that. You should be made to clean it.”

“Make me.” Aaron goads in that deep, gruff voice that goes straight to Robert’s cock, knowing the reaction he’ll get from Robert, counting on it even.

“I should really punish you for messing with my car...dirty little greasemonkey” Robert’s right in Aaron’s face and the vein in his neck popping, causing Aaron’s breathing to intensify.

“Then do it.”

 

For a moment their harsh breathing and the rapid rushing of blood in their ears are the only noticeable sounds, blue eyes locked intensely on blue, and they’re both suddenly overcome with a sense of deja-vu. Like they suddenly find themselves emerged in a moment that resembles another lifetime, one where they didn’t truly belong to each other even if their hearts knew better.

As quickly as the moment arrived it disappears and the two of them come crashing together like two worlds colliding, lips pressed hard together, all filthy and messy and urgent; Aaron’s hands finding their way into Robert’s soft golden hair while Robert’s big ones possessively grabs Aaron’s hips.

Seconds later, Robert lifts Aaron’s thighs up around his hips and Aaron finds himself practically lying on the hood of the car, moaning into the kiss at the feel of Robert’s erection rubbing between his spread thighs.

They start grabbing and pulling at each other’s clothes, Aaron groaning into the kiss and plunging his tongue further into Robert’s warm, wet mouth while desperately trying to unzip Robert’s jacket with his eyes closed and getting to the warm, soft, freckled skin he knows lies beneath and which he’s missed feeling against his own while they were apart. When he finally gets it undone, his hands eagerly run up Robert’s torso, feel the heat radiating through the shirt and he quickly gets to work on unbuttoning it, never once breaking their passionate kissing.

Robert deft fingers work over Aaron’s chest, sliding his fingers between two gaps in the Aaron’s blue overalls and roughly pulls, buttons popping under Robert’s treatment, making Aaron’s fingers wind tightly into Robert’s hair, pulling him impossibly closer. Robert’s tongue runs along his bottom lip, nibbling and licking at his, drawing lascivious sounds out of Aaron, who’s gyrating his hips against Robert’s, his erection rubbing against Aaron’s confined cock, creating a delicious friction.

“I’ve missed you. Missed being inside you.” Robert murmurs, lips barely leaving Aaron’s red, saliva covered ones.

“Me too.”

Robert leans in for another bruising kiss, tongues wet and duelling, relishing the moans emitted from Aaron, before he gets to work, like a predator hunting down a prey, quick, sharp, and efficient, and soon after Aaron finds himself stripped naked, his blue overalls pooling around his ankles and lying across the hood of Robert’s car. The cold air makes his nipples stand to attention, all dark and erect, just begging to be sucked and played with, and Aaron has to bites his lip hard to suppress a moan at the way Robert is hungrily staring at him.

Robert’s large hand runs reverently down the hard muscles of Aaron’s chest. “Look at you. All spread out like a feast. Ready for me to devour.” Robert says, his voice a mix between fond and lustful, tweaking one of Aaron’s nipples hard and making his back arch off the smooth surface of the car. He gives the other nipple the same treatment before he starts playing with both of them, knowing how sensitive they are and how much having them played with turns Aaron on.

Aaron writhes underneath Robert’s ministrations, whimpering and begging for more, and then he gasps when Robert’s warm mouth closes around his cold nipples, the dual sensation only heightening the feelings coursing through his body. Robert sucks, licks, bites at Aaron’s nipples, driving him crazy, while his hand twist and tugs at the other nipple, Aaron’s tangled tightly in Robert’s golden hair, trying to get him to take his nipple even deeper inside his warm, wet mouth.

Aaron whimpers when Robert withdraws and Robert takes in the glorious sight of Aaron all naked and flushed just for him, dark curls tousled and blue eyes dilated and hazy. His eyes travel the full length of Aaron’s body when he sees his little gift for Aaron, right where he left it.

“I see you’re still wearing it.” Robert smirks, his long fingers circle the steel cock cage confining Aaron’s dick and Aaron is helplessly pushing up into the touch, desperate for any small touch after having had his dick locked up for a week.   
Another little game of theirs to constantly keep their sex life new and exciting. Robert had bought it as a present for Aaron, telling him it was up to him if he wanted to wear it or not but he’d thought it would be hot to know Aaron’s cock was locked up while he was away. When Aaron had agreed, they had spent the night before Robert went away with Robert shaving Aaron’s crotch and balls, with such care and gentleness, yet it had been such an intimate and erotic moment, that it had made Aaron rock hard and Robert had given him the most explosive blow job, milking Aaron dry, before fitting him with the cage. After they had spent the night making love and Aaron had had one of the most intense and mind blowing anal orgasms of his life. 

And all of that had resulted in Aaron spending a week constantly horny. He’d of course been left with a key to unlock it in emergencies but he hadn’t wanted to use it, wanting Robert to be the one to unlock him now that he’d been the one to lock him in it.

“Of course I am. I want you to be the one to unlock me. Tonight?” Aaron asks, not entirely sure he actually wants to get rid of the cock cage just yet, and twists his fingers around the chain with the key to the cock cage attached to it, and draws Robert down into a wet and uncoordinated kiss.

“Maybe. But first I think I need to punish you for wearing your greasy overalls in my car.”

Before Aaron can protest, he finds himself flipped over onto the stomach so he’s back to lying spread out across the hood, only this time with his arse completly exposed.

The first slap lands right in the middle of Aaron pert buttock and it’s so unexpected that Aaron cries out and his eyes widen. He can’t believe Robert’s spanking him and his caged cock instantly responds by throbbing within its confinement, begging for attention. And then another hard blow lands on his other arse cheek before Aaron has had time to prepare.

“You’ve been such a naughty boy all week it’s not wonder you need to be punished.” Robert growls, hitting Aaron’s buttocks hard two times, mesmerised by the pink imprints of his hands on Aaron’s pale and cold flesh. “First you send me dirty pics of you flaunting your new cock cage…” Another four hard blows in quick succession that makes Aaron whimper loudly. “...and then you beg me to have sex over Skype because you’re so horny and desperate all locked up and without my huge dick to fuck…” Robert adds three more blows to the centre of Aaron’s arse. “...but my God it was hot watching my husband fucking himself like a common whore on the dildo molded from my dick, knowing I’m all you can think about…” Another hard hit to the side of Aaron’s buttock. “...and now you’re being deliberately disobedient and wearing your greasy overalls inside my car...bad boy.” Robert’s voice has gone down several octaves and he sounds completely wrecked to Aaron, who cries out as Robert spanks him again. His arse feels like it’s on fire and yet the whole thing is so erotic and Aaron’s puckered hole keeps clenching with each slap and his cock pathetically try to harden inside the cage, but in vain, and instead leaking cum all over Robert’s car. And all its doing is make Aaron needy as fuck and desperately to be fucked.

Robert lands Aaron’s, by now red and sore, arse with another 6 hits before he roughly yanks at Aaron’s sweaty dark curls and twist his head around, crashing their lips together in a ravenous kiss.

“Lube...we need lube.” Robert pants into the kiss, sliding a single digit between Aaron’s sore arse and teasing the rim of his opening.

“Overalls...pocket.” Aaron manages to say and Robert instantly dives for the overalls rumbled on the dirty ground, leaving Aaron feeling bereft at the loss of contact.

Fishing out the tube of lube from Aaron’s pocket, he mouths at Aaron’s shoulder. “Did you plan this?” Robert asks between kisses while fumbling with the lube and spreading a generous amount on his fingers.

“Maybe.” Is all Aaron says, voice low and gruff, and it earns him another smack to his already sore arse.

Then he feels a different kind of cold than the wind whipping around him, slipping between his heated arse cheeks, further down his crack, until a finger presses against his tight rim. Aaron hisses as the finger breaches his walls and slips inside his puckered hole. Damn it feels good to be filled up with something again that isn’t a toy.

Robert pushes the finger all the way into Aaron and then withdraws it, thrusting in and out of his tight hole a few times before adding a second finger. Aaron moans and Robert’s cock is pulsating and leaking in his jeans at the thought of soon being encased within Aaron’s tight heat. It doesn’t take long until Aaron’s got three fingers fucking him, stretching his walls and preparing him for Robert’s big girth.

“Robert fuck me.” Aaron begs, while fucking himself on Robert’s expert fingers, oblivious to the cold and the soreness of his arse.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you can’t sit down properly tomorrow.” Robert growls against Aaron’s neck.

“Yes.” Aaron breathes, his caged cock and hole agreeing with the idea.

Robert makes quick work of removing his fingers from inside Aaron and hastily unzips his jeans and pulls his achingly hard cock out of its confinement, sighing in relief and giving it a few strokes to take the edge off. Going for the lube, Robert smears generous amount on his rock hard dick before guiding his cock to Aaron’s fluttering opening. He slowly presses against the rim, feeling the muscles give away until the head of his cock is suddenly sheathed inside Aaron. Both of them groan loudly at finally being this close again.

Robert takes his time pushing into Aaron, not wanting to hurt him. When he is finally buried fully inside Aaron’s, he stills for a moment, letting Aaron get used to the fullness. It takes all of Robert’s willpower to not just move and fuck Aaron into next week, desperate to claim Aaron again after being apart for what feels like ages for them.

“Move...Robert move.” Aaron demands needing to be fucked.

Gripping Aaron’s hips tightly, Robert pulls slowly out of Aaron until only the tip of his long dick is buried within him and then Robert’s slamming hard into Aaron, hitting his prostate straight away, drawing a breathless whimper from Aaron’s parted lips.

He sets up a brutal rhythm, pounding like a beast into Aaron’s tight and wet hole, battering his prostate and turning Aaron into gibbering mess. Robert slides his hands underneath Aaron’s body and up his muscular chest, pulling him up until his back is flush against Robert’s heaving chest.

“I’ve missed this so much...missed feeling you tight around my dick.” Robert moans against Aaron’s neck as he plunges brutally into Aaron’s arse, tearing him apart.

“Missed your cock inside me.” Aaron groans and slips his hand behind Robert to grab onto his firm and delectable bubble butt, trying to push him impossibly deeper inside him. “Fuck me harder.”

And Robert complies, slamming vigorously into Aaron. “When we get home I’m not gonna let you leave the house the next few days…and then I’m gonna fuck you until you’re arse is so sore it’s gaping wide and leaking with my cum…” Robert hoarsely growls and roughly pounds into Aaron for emphasis. “...and I’m not going to stop until you’re so fucked out you can’t even remember your own name.”

Aaron whimpers and pushes down hard against Robert’s upwards trusts, needing him deeper inside him, his hole clenching tightly around Robert’s dick and his own cock throbbing inside it’s cage. 

It only takes one more hard thrust and Aaron is coming, clutching at Robert for support as his head falls back onto Robert’s shoulder and he lets out a loud, liquid moan as his hole frantically clenches around Robert’s dick inside him while his cock in vain tries to harden inside the cage but only manages to squirt cum over his own thigh and Robert’s car.

Robert vigorously pounds into Aaron, chasing his own orgasm, which he knows is close. And a few more thrusts later and he’s coming deep inside Aaron, shooting stream after stream of hot, white cum deep into Aaron, painting his inside.

They stay like that for a moment, gathering their wits and catching their breaths, when the chilled air makes them aware again where they are and how cold it really is. Goosebumps litter their bodies and Robert slowly pulls out of Aaron, making him his at the soreness.

“We should probably get home before we catch our deaths.” Robert chuckles, pressing a loving kiss to Aaron’s hand.

“Yeah we probably should.”

When Robert casts his eyes down, he’s mesmerised by the sight of his cum leaking out of Aaron’s stretched hole and leaving a trail down his thighs. It’s a sight Robert will never tire off. Running a single digit through the mess, Robert collects some of the cum and raises his fingers to Aaron’s mouth, who hungrily wraps his tongue around Robert’s finger and sucks it into his mouth, licking it clean.

“Look at you, smearing cum all over my car.” Robert whispers against Aaron’s ear and Aaron can hear the smile in his voice. “Clean it up too.”

Tendrils of heat runs down Aaron’s spine at the command and he obediently does as asked, bending down and running his tongue across the smooth surface of the hood, swiping over the cum and licking up every last drop.

“I love you so much.” Robert murmurs once Aaron is done and press a soft kiss to Aaron’s lips. “Now get out of your overalls so we can get home.”

Aaron frowns at Robert. “I have to wear this home, I’ve got nothing else.” 

“I’m not risking getting grease stains on the upholstery.” Robert says in no uncertain terms as he opens the booth of the car and shoves his bag inside. “Here’s a blanket you can cover yourself with until we get home.” Robert pulls it out of the boot and hands it to Aaron and holds out his hand for Aaron’s overalls. Rolling his eyes Aaron knows they’re not getting anywhere until he does what Robert says so he slips off the blue overalls and hands them to Robert before hurriedly pulling on his boxers and black t-shirt. “I promise I’ll make it worth your while when we get home.” Robert winks and puts Aaron’s blue overalls in the back of the car.

“Sometimes I think you love your car more than me.” Aaron laughs, shaking his head, as he wraps himself up in the blanket Robert has given him.

Robert encircles his arms around Aaron’s waist and brushes his nose affectionately against his husband’s. “I could never love anything or anyone more than I love you, my beautiful greasemonkey.” Robert smiles earnestly, raising Aaron’s left hand and kissing his wedding band.

Aaron blushes and his heart soars at Robert’s admission. Even if he’s heard it countless of times before he’s never gonna get tired of hearing something can actually love him as much as Robert loves him.

Not another word are said as they bundle into the car and make their way home to make up for lost time.


End file.
